


The Fine Art of Auto-Erotic Puppetry

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Puppet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankurou is a freak, and Sasori is a very pretty puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Auto-Erotic Puppetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enblackink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/gifts).



> For Ken - inspired by his so-wrong-but-so-hot [fanart](http://pics.livejournal.com/entitys/pic/00007a7h). ^_^  
> Started: 5/25/11  
> Drafted: 5/27/11

It had started on a whim. A pretty perverted whim, yeah, he freely admitted it, but hey--look at his family history. He was allowed to be a little fucked up in the head, right?

Well, that justified it in his mind, anyway, but Kankurou was pretty sure no one else would see it that way.

Good thing he wasn't planning on telling anyone about it, then.

He flicked a finger this way, twitched another just so, and Sasori's kneeling body swayed forward. The puppet's hands touched Kankurou's bare abdomen, smooth wooden fingers brushing sensually over his skin, obeying the guidance of their chakra strings. Sasori's pretty face looked up at him, eyes blank and doll-like yet still somehow sharp and alive, mouth half-open, and Kankurou's dick throbbed in his pants. His fingers twitched, minute and familiar motions honed through years of training and battle and put to much more gratifying use now as Sasori's eyelids lowered and his tongue came out to lick just below Kankurou's navel.

It wasn't a real tongue, of course, but Sasori had obviously put a lot of detail into this body to make it as lifelike as possible; the tongue was made of a flexible semi-porous material that stayed soft and slick when soaked in warm oil, and it felt close enough to real to be convincing. The inside of the puppet's mouth was lined in the same material, and Kankurou's dick twitched again just thinking about it.

It didn't matter how many times he'd done this by now; the idea still got him hard and hot and really _really_ horny.

He moved his fingers, and Sasori's moved as well, ghosting down over his skin and curling under the waistband of his pants, tugging just a little. Sasori's head tilted down, and his teeth closed on one end of the drawstring; he pulled back, slowly, eyes fixed on Kankurou's again as the little bow-knot came undone. He dropped the string, tugged a little more at the loosened waistband, and the head of Kankurou's dick slipped into view; still holding Kankurou's gaze, Sasori leaned in again and licked the exposed tip.

Kankurou shuddered, the jolt of that first touch sending little spikes of heat up into his stomach, and let out an appreciative groan. His fingers twitched, flicked, moved with barely a thought, and Sasori's hands slid to his hips and down, taking the pants with them so that his dick bobbed free and unrestricted. One of the puppet's hands slid back up, caressed his abdomen; the other splayed wide against the joint of his thigh to his body as Sasori's tongue swept up the underside of his cock.

"Oh, yeah, that's it," Kankurou groaned, heat pulsing through him. Sasori never blinked, just kept licking up the length of his dick with long, languid strokes, and then finally raised his head a little and opened his mouth, closing it carefully over Kankurou's cock and sliding all the way to the base.

Kankurou cursed as the slick warmth of the puppet's mouth took him in, all the way in, until the head of his dick bumped the back of the smooth wooden throat and dizzy heat coiled up from the base of his spine. "So good," he ground out, eyes half-closed and hips rocking a little. "Yeah, you know just how I like it--"

He knew he was talking to himself, fantasizing out loud, really; he knew that if anyone saw him right now he'd look like a freak and a sicko and--worst of all--a _dork_. Like a Sasori-fanboy getting off with an elaborate mock-up of his idol.

Sasori's dead-alive eyes held his, and they seemed to say _This is sad, Kankurou._ And Kankurou knew it was, even as he thrust his cock between the puppet's smooth wooden lips, even as he twitched the chakra strings to make Sasori's mouth and tongue constrict around him and release in rhythm. But he didn't much care.

It felt so damn good, and the illusion was heady--Akasuna no Sasori, a powerful legend among puppeteers, nemesis and mentor all in one, _sucking his cock_.

It was wrong, and twisted, and really fucking hot.

And besides. It took _talent_ to masturbate with a battle puppet, anyway.


End file.
